The Clinical Core serves the primary purpose of coordinating the clinical specimen and data handling functions of the SCOR. With regard to clinical specimens, Core A will have the responsibility of screening for the presence of patients with disease processes appropriate to our research program whether or not these patients are directly involved in our clinical interventional protocols. The data handling functions of the Core will be to manage the demographic and other data related to these patients as well as to maintain a resource database for the use of all SCOR investigators containing information regarding availability, location and quantity of clinical specimens. In addition, resources will be provided in the form of software and hardware support needed for data acquisition (e.g. bedsides data entry), analysis, graphics, and biostatistical support. Finally, the Clinical Core will be the vehicle for substantial communication of data and clinical specimens between Vanderbilt SCOR investigators and other SCOR investigators throughout the United States in view of the increasing need for multi-center collaborative research especially in clinical areas.